The book contest
by insanlykrazygirl101
Summary: The Percy Jackson gang and the mortal instruments gang have been pluck form the tiny little authors hands and put to compete for points here at: The book contest! The winning book will then be moved up in the categories.
1. Welcome

**My little pony, my little pon.**

"Wrong intro Carl!"

"ops!"

**Welcome to, welcome to, welcome to... The book contest!**

"Hello, my name is Kiki and welcome to the book contest! Where we take the characters of different books and make them compete to move up a level to see which book is the best of the best! Fist off we have The Percy Jackson crew, so please welcome to the stage:

Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Nico, Bianca, Thalia, Grover, Selena, Charles, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason and Coach Hedge!

The crowd explodes in applause.

"And second there is the mortal instruments crew:

Clary, Izzy, Simon, Magnus, Alec, Jace, Maia, Jordan and Luke!

The crowd explodes in applause again.

" Okay guys, here is where we need you! Send in your dares, truths, questions or anything you wanna see them do, one person in particular or not and we will consider them and hopefully do them so see you next time on:

The crowd: THE BOOK CONTEST!


	2. Dare

**Me:Forgot to do this so, Percy!**

**Percy:Ya?**

**Me: Your time to shine!**

**Percy: Oh, ok. Hey guys! So just wanted to say that this girl does not own us. Thank the gods for that!**

**Me: WHAT!**

**Percy: Umm, ok, running now, bye!**

**Me:just start reading, now if you excuse me, PERCY GET BACK HERE!**

**Now on with the show/story.**

**Welcome to, welcome to, welcome to...The Book Contest!**

Percy's P.O.V.

"Hey guys!" Kiki said, "Time to start quizzing!Okay, so, choose your players, three per team!"We huddled up. "Okay, we don't know what she is going to throw at us so we should take our best in three categories: Fighting," "That's Percy!" "Intelligence" "That's you" "And one more, any volunteers?" Annabeth said." I will" Rach said, " I'm mortal, maybe I know some of this stuff." "Ok we got our team!" We shouted. "Ok come on up!"

Jace's P.O.V.

We had our team all organized. Me, because I am awesome, Clary, cause she knows a lot about mundane things and Simon cause he insisted. So we called out that we are finished. "All right guys," she started, "let the games begin!"

My P.O.V

They had no idea what they where in for. "Ok guys, I'm going to quiz you on other books, whether your opponents or not. They looked surprised. "First, for everyone, who are the main characters couple in Twilight?" I asked. " Bella and Edward, no nickname is covered in my knowledge of the book twilight" Clary said. Jace looked confused, Simon looked bored, Percy was trying not to look at me, Annabeth looked at me weirdly and Rachel looked mad, probably because she didn't press it in time. " Point team TMI." I say," Next question, in the book Eclipse the baby's mane is: Baby, Vampi, Jessie or Renee?" I ask. Percy looks at the button temptingly but doesn't press. Rachel then hits it, "Trick question, neither the correct name is Renesmee." "Correct!" I say "Next, and last question of twilight, two people, one from each team, may answer this, in your opinion, who is the cutest couple and why from twilight" As soon as I'm done Percy hits the button " Well, in my opinion it has got to be Jacob and Renesmee, cause it's soo adorable that he is soo protective over her and how he is imprinted on him and how he will be her big brother, then best friend, then boyfriend then husband!" Percy says a little two fast. "wow, ok, didn't know you liked twilight, moving on now you guys TMI:" Clary hits the buzzer and starts " Percy's point of view is correct, I'm mean they are so adobs and all, but my fav has got to be Alice and jasper, I mean they are soo cute!" "Ok, point PJO team, for giving a better detailed answer and an extra point to each team because of the twilight fans! Now I will ask three questions about TMI to the PJO team and then three questions about PJO to the TMI team. So first, in TMI, does Jace find out that he is not sisters with Clary and if so when?" As soon as I'm done Percy hit 's the buzzer (spoiler for others, plz don't read if you haven't read COG) " Yes he does, in City of glass" "Correct ok, does seb every die?" this time it's Rachel " No one knows yet, we have to wait for cohf" Rachel responded "correct! Last question, are Isabelle and Simon a cute couple?" This time it's Annabeth "Well, sure, I guess, but who would want to date a vampire?" Annabeth replied. Izzy looked mad. "Ok, mum, well, point I guess. Now for TMI, do Percy and Annabeth go out and if so what book?" I ask. Clary then goes fan girl and hit's the button "YES, in the last Olympian. And to answer your next question they are such a cute couple and to answer the last no, Thaluke is a horrible pairing." Wow. "How did you-" "Oh, I just guessed" she replys. "Ok, well truth or dare time. A few friends have sent in suggestions. First, Percy, this is from my friend Gracie, have you every thrown a temper tantrum?" Percy blushes and then reply's " huh, maybe. End of conversation." Ok, "Clary, kiss Annie on the lips" hihihi " ew, gross" she kisses Annie/ Annabeth "thoughts?" "gross" she replys. "That's all folks, and we can't wait to see you again on?

The Crowd: THE BOOK CONTEST!

**Umm, hey guys. I know I started a thing, and before anything NO I am NOT discontinuing this! I am just taking a break from continuing this fanfic and the other one two because I released since I am a new writer I kinda jump ahead into a story where I need opinions and I'm not very popular yet so if you have read this story I'M SORRY but I need to start low and that I will do one shot's for now. Thanks for your patients with me. Hopefully I will be comfortable with fan fiction enough to be able to continue this by Christmas. SORRY AGAIN! **

**- Kiki**


End file.
